Dani Dothan
Dani Dothan (b. January 15 to February 15 1954 Daniel Dothan) is the lead singer of HaClique. History and Life Dani Dothan was born in Jerusalem to Professors of Archeology, Moshe and Trude Dothan. He was educated at Hebrew High School Rehaviah and at the age of 15 he established, together with Eli Avramov, the band "Dioniso's Worship." Dothan joined the Army relatively late, after studying in London for a year where he studied plastic art at an institution with a conservative academic orientation. Dothan has published three books to date: * "Al meshulash hafukh ben kan la-yareah" - published in 1993 by "Keter". The book is the result of four years of research on the life of the artists who came to Jerusalem in the early twentieth century. * "ha-Universitah ha-shehorah" - published in 1995 by "Keter". * "Anarkhiyah moteḳ" - published in 1999 by "Kibbutz United". After the military service he met with Eli Avramov, together they decided to return to play together, and Avramov, returning from a journey in the world at the time, went to live with Dothan in Tel-Aviv. Dani set up with his brother, Uri, the gallery-café "Sheink-in" and gallery "Tat-Rama" and, together, they turned "Sheinkin Street", from the abandoned street state it was before the eighties, into something reminiscent of Soho in New York. Dani and his brother founded a local newspaper; 'Tatrama', which was devoted entirely to original artwork, songs, and stories, the works published in the newspaper were created specifically for this purpose. Dani Dothan is a partner in production with Dalia Mevorach, together they produce documentary films on sociological Israeli matters. These are among the films they have worked together on: * "Imma Nishara Sham" - was filmed in Ethiopia and Israel, the previously untold story of hundreds of children who where separated from there mothers during the immigration of Ethiopian Jews to Israel in the early 1990s. * "Murder in Kaabiya" - the story of the vendetta in the village of Bedouin, a wedding ceremony turns into a bloodbath in a Bedouin village. * "The Mystery of Aris San" - A journey into the mysterious life of Aris San, the Greek singer who became a megastar in Israel. * "My Older Brother" - documentation of the agony of children who have to cope with the looming memory of an older brother who was killed in the war in Lebanon. * "Kadishman (The Blue Lamb)" - documenting the life of the artist Menashe Kadishman. The film was awarded first prize for cinematography in the 2005 Jerusalem Film Festival. * "The Ashkenazim" - a film about young Israelis who are in search of their Ashkenazi (Jewish European) roots. The film won the 2006 Warsaw Phoenix Special Award for the best film illustrating the contemporary Jewish life. In 2005 Dani Dothan exhibited paintings of his grandfather, the architect and artist, Leopold Krakauer, at the Hecht Museum in Haifa. His grandmother is painter and feminist Greta Krakauer External Links *Dani Dothan on the IMBD *Dani Dothan on the Hebrew Lexicon *Dani Dothan on Mooma *Dani Dothan article on Eli Eshed *Dani Dothan article on Haaretz *Dani Dothan article on NRG *Dani Dothan's Lyrics Bold text